Usuario:Sakura-hanabi
Konichiwa!! Soy de Mexikonoha(un juego de palabras mezclando,Mèxico y Konoha,suena genial!!).Tengo la edad deTemari y Deidara .Me gusta el Anime Shonen.me encanta (/)aruto y (/)aruto Shippuden.Conozco el anime desde 2007 y me gusta el manga pero sè mas del anime.Naruto es mi Anime favorito de todos los que hay.me gusta mucho escuchar sus diferentes Endings y Openings.Y aunque no lo parezca,sè lo suficiente como para poder decir que he visto todos los capitulos del Anime,todas las Peliculas y todos los OVAS de Naruto.me gusta el manga pero no lo leo en orden.ademàs colecciono todos los Openings y Endings del mismo.Asì que si en algùn momento necesitan ayuda con eso yo puedo(no edito por que no sè como y desafortunadamente no tengo el tiempo para dedicarle a entrar a la academia,)ayudarles.la mayor parte del tiempo escucho mùsica!! ---- Frases que me agradan "Sakura...Gracias" ''(la razòn por la cual no se puede negar que Sasuke sea insensible,y por la cual no creo que sea la persona màs mala) "''Una sonrisa es la mejor forma de afrontar las situaciones dificiles"('''yo creo en eso que dijo Sai ) ---- Mis Ending y Opening Favoritos ---- *Openings *Diver *Lovers *Sign *Hotaru no Hikari *Distance *ROCKS *Re-Member *Blue Bird '''Endings *Mezamero Yasei *Broken Youth *Utakata Hanabi *Ima Made Nandomo *Freedom *Long Kiss Goodbye *Omae Dattanda *Parade *Speed *Viva Rock~The japanese said ---- Razones por las cuales me gusta Naruto sobre mi ---- *Mi Mùsica favorita es el Rock,Punk,Alternativo,Grunge,Iindie,Rap. y me gusta toda la mùsica Japonesa en especial el J-Rock y el VK(tambièn el Oshare) Mis Artistas Favoritos *Nico Touches the Walls *High and Mighty Color *Ikimono-Gakari *One OK Rock *Yui *An Cafe *Do as Infinity *Noriaki Sugiyama ( Seiyù en Naruto) *Nana Mizuki (Seiyù en Naruto) *Asian-kung fu Generation *Halcali *Kaai Yuki *Hatsune Miku *Spyair Artistas favoritos no Japoneses *Avril Lavigne *Simple Plan *Tokio Hotel *Paramore *Eminem *Evanescence *Muse *Linkin Park Mis personajes favoritos Femeninos *Sakura Haruno (mi personaje femenino favorito) *Konan *Temari *Mei Terumi *Samui *Tsunade *Anko Mitarashi *Hanabi Hyùga *Hanare *Kushina Uzumaki *Mikoto Uchiha *Mito Uzumaki *Matsuri *Hotaru Tsuchigumo *Hana Inuzuka *Ayame Ichiraku *Guren *Ino Yamanaka *Kurenai Yuhi *Ryùzetsu *Rin *Karui * Masculinos *Sasuke Uchiha *Sai *Itachi Uchiha *Naruto Uzumaki *Shikamaru Nara *Sasori *Neji Hyùga *Nagato *Minato Namikaze *Kakashi Hatake *Ko Hyùga *Utakata *Sora *Suigetsu *Omoi *Yagura *Nagato *Gaara *Kiba Inuzuka *Aoba *Rock-Lee *Izumo *Dan *Yahiko *Han No edito(casi literalmente nada)pero me encanta,ver los articulos que editan otros usuarios.me alegra estar en esta wiki tan genial ---- Mis Jinchurikis favoritos ---- Mis Wiki Amigos *Enzo01 (mi wiki hermano) *Lautaro15(es genial) *Saile_aipas(mi wiki onisan y una gran persona) *MeiTerumi (mi wiki nee-chan,kakashi sensei es genial!) *Andres_Rinnegan ( es genial y genial, B)) * Hnatsuki(mi wiki nee-chan n,n) *When_the_World_Comes_Down (Es una persona muy buena onda y actualmente el Hokage en NW) *Skim_Uchiha_Hozuki(soy admiradora de sus dibujos) *Kanon96(mi nee-san genial) *Dbafomega(mi wiki cuñado) *Mariano_uzumaki (es buena onda) *Lizhett_Hinata_Uchiha ( es de Mexikonoha = que yo) *Hiruzen_Uzumaki (es muy buena onda) *Sasuke_UcHiA (Le cae bien Sasuke,eso es mas que suficiente para llevarnos bien) *Nareto_uzumaki(mi nuevo wiki hermano) *Nahare_uchiha (una chica muy interesante y mega buena onda) *Jonas9809 (un gran amigo XD) *Glenson11(es buena onda) *Moguie (una persona genial) *Madaraxuchija (muy buena onda) *Neidoru (es muy buena onda) *Ralampa00 (XD) *Sasuke-Sharingan16(n_n) *Sasori95(lo puedes creer? es de Rusia,muy buena onda) Imàgenes mega geniales!!de mi ànime favorito Naruc.gif 204 Naruto shippuden.mp4 000746829.jpg 00000Gaara gif.gif Amigos1.jpg Usuario Axux (1).jpg Omoi.PNG Samui.PNG Kushina.png Rin.png 279px-Minato Namikaze.png Sasuke gif by melikesmonsters.gif Taka Manga.png 180px-ojo Deidara.jpg Kakashi Gaiden Sharingan.png Separacion Naruto vs Sasuke.png Sasori2.png Naruto le afirma a ganryu.png Taka sasuke render by xuzumaki-d4aehb2.png Sai y Shin episodio.png Jkhjhj.png Honoka.png Categoría:Wikipedia:Frase del día Categoría:una sonrisa es la mejor forma de encarar una situacòn dificil